


We can get married !

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phone Calls & Telephones, SO MUCH FLUFF, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost 4AM when Richard’s phone started to ring on the nightstand. Still confused by all the alcohol he drank during the Saturn Awards party, the English man tried to reach the cellphone without opening his eyes, answering quickly.<br/>"Hello ?"<br/>"Rich ! We can get married !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can get married !

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at summaries, but I hope one day the inspiration will be with me (and not only for the fiction itself !)  
> So here's a little thing I wrote about one hour ago, and, well... it's nothing, really, but I just had this idea and wanted to write something about these two.  
> So here it is, and again I'm so sorry for my potential mistakes. English is not my first language, and I'm still trying to improve myself !  
> I hope you'll like it :)

It was almost 4AM when Richard’s phone started to ring on the nightstand. Still confused by all the alcohol he drank during the Saturn Awards party, the English man tried to reach the cellphone without opening his eyes, answering quickly.

- Hello ?  
- Rich ! We can get married !

Still confused by the alcohol and most of all by the sentence he just heard, Richard sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes slowly, trying to shake his tiredness away, stifling a yawn against his hand.

- Lee ?  
- Yes it’s me ! Who else you dumbass ? Do you have another lover willing to call you at 4 AM ?

Smiling despite his sleepy brain, Richard shook his head. 

- Of course not. But I drank a lot last night and it’s in the middle of the night, so could you please explain to me what is going on and why the hell do you call me at this hour ?

Lee’s excitement could be sensed through the phone, and Richard couldn’t help but smile when he imagined his lover jumping around the house -Lee had this cute mania to jump around everything in the whole house when he was in the house, despite the hour and where he was standing in the first place.

\- I said we can get married now !

So Lee had talked about marriage and it wasn’t just his imagination helped by the very good Whiskey he drank at the Saturn Award party who had made him hear this. 

\- Lee Grinner Pace, is that a proposal ? he asked carefully, not really sure about how to react. 

There was a short silence at the other part of the phone. 

- What ? No ! I mean, huh, yes I want to marry you but it wasn’t exactly a proposal, I…

Richard couldn’t help but smile wider, laughing softly at Lee’s shyness. 

- Relax, I was joking. Now, care to explain ?  
- America legalized gay marriage. Nationwide.

It was Richard’s turn to stay silent. Not that he couldn’t believe it, of course he believed Lee and was freaking happy about the new, but it all seamed so.. unreal ? 

- Even in Texas ?!  
- Yeup. Even in Texas.  
\- Oh my god.  
- Yes !  
- Lee, we can actually get married in America ? Everywhere ?  
- Yes !!

He couldn’t see Lee’s smile, but he could literally hear it through the phone. A same sized smile was spread across his face, and he shook his head once more.

\- Babe I can’t believe it.  
- Me neither, actually. I’m so happy. Love always wins, right ? I wanted to call my mom too, but I think I’m gonna let her sleep a bit more. I can’t wait to celebrate this with you !

Richard instinctively looked at his calendar pinned on the wall, where the 25th of June was written in huge red letters. 

- Only a couple of days and we’ll be able to celebrate together... he whispered, already feeling the warmth in his stomach at the though of seeing his lover again after so much time apart.  
- Yes, only a couple of days. I promess you, we won’t get off the bed for the first 48 hours. Well, only to go to the bathroom, eat and drink, and even for the shower I’m not entirely sure that I will let you get away for me so much time.

Richard laughed softly, happy to hear his lover making plans already.

- I can’t wait. I’ve got a promess after all !  
- Oh and you know I will keep it, old man…

Stifling another yawn against the pillow he grabbed during the discussion, Richard blinked a couple of times. 

- You need to go to bed, whispered Lee, who had certainly heard him. I’ll call you again tomorrow, okay ?  
\- Okay. Thanks, I think I’ll sleep for the next twelve hours.  
\- Alright, do that. I’ll just wait for my sleeping beauty to wake up and tell me when he’s ready for me to call him.

Richard pouted, amused. 

\- Goodnight Lee.  
\- Goodnight love.


End file.
